Running Away
by MarvelPrinces97
Summary: jade is abused and runs away from home Bade! R&R better than it sounds sorry if jade is a little OOC
1. Chapter 1

Running Away

chapter 1- abused 

Jade's pov

I smiled as I walked in the door to my dad watching a baseball game on the tv completely oblivious to the world around him.

I shut the door with a thud and preceded up the stairs to my bedroom and closed my door with a slam, then walked acrossed the room to look in the mirror at my new bellybutton ring. I loved peircings and this one especially because it was shiny and black, my favorite color.

Looking at the clock I noticed it was almost midnight and I would need to act like I was getting ready for bed, so my dad wouldn't have the slightest idea I was sneaking out to meet Beck.

I slipped on my silky pajama bottoms, when I heard a loud banging on my door " Go Away!" I yelled, knowing it was my dad who probably just wanted to tell me that I was a worthless piece of shit because I was an actress.

I had my pajama top almost all the way on when my door burst open and my dad stomped in with a glazed look in his eyes that I recognized to be drunk. " Dad I was changing my clothes!" I screamed, but it was too late, my father had seen, new accessory, a shiny, black bellybutton ring. my dad HATED peircings, I remembered when I got my ears pierced he left the house and stayed in a motel for two weeks just so he didn't have to see me.

" You little slut!" he screamed at me at the top of his lungs " what the hell do you think doing with all these peircings, I bet that's the only thing your little boyfriend likes about you is that your easy to get in the sack!" I felt my anger rise as he continued, he didn't know the first thing about Beck, " You just wait you'll me knocked up within a week with that new whore ring of yours.

I couldn't control myself any longer, I screamed with the same intensity And tone of voice as he had just a second ago. " Shut the hell up, and get your drunk ass out of my room you bastard!" My father shoved me with such force that I flew backwards and slammed my head into the wall behind me. I stifled a groan as my back was seized by pain and I pushed myself away from the wall and upwards into a standing position once again. I punched my father square in the lip with as must force as I could muster and let a small smile creep acrossed my face as it began to bleed.

My father cursed me out and I tried to move but he had me pinned to the wall with my walls behind my back, pressed into the wall so hard the were becoming numb. My father held me there by my head and stomach, but he made the mistake of putting g his hand too close to my mouth. I bit down as hard as possible on his palm and he released his grip on my head and yelled and cursed me out again while I struggled against his now entire weight on my torso, I managed to get my arms free, before it happened. My father did something I didn't expect , he yanked my head forward and then fast as lightning he slammed it into a mirror that was on the wall behind me.

I was so overwhelmed by pain in that second all I could do was stand there at the glass as I shattered and fell to the floor. Then the pain subsided ever so slightly that I could process it and tears welled up in my eyes and threatened to spill over. I figured out over my overwhelming agony that the pain was mostly located in the center of the back of my head. One of my hands found the exact spot without my conscious Decision and I gasped as I touched it, it was very swollen and it was bleeding slightly I learned as I pulled my Hand back that had scarlet on it. I knew right then that I had to get away from here and that this was the worst abuse my father had given me. I pulled myself out of my shocked state to see my father now standing near my bed laughing at my pain. what a fucking bastard I thought to myself and I kicked him in his fat ass beer gut and watched as he fell over in pain.

I then rushed down the stairs, through the kitchen and most of the living room, only stopping to shove my feet into my flip-flops before running out the door. I didn't bother even taking anything with me for the fear that my father would catch up to me and truly try to murder me this time. I was used to my father being drunk and ignoring me and even abusing my with a slap or a kick to the leg or something like that, but never anything like this. At that moment, if I knew only one thing it was, I was never going back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- being followed?... Possibly

Beck's Pov

I was walking down the sidewalk on Kingstin street and I was about halfway to Jade's house now. We had been hanging out in my trailer until about eleven thirty and Jade forgot her coat so I decided I would bring it to her, seeing I didn't feel like going to bed anytime soon anyway. I just wished I had my truck, but my Dad's car was in the shop so he decided to take my truck for the weekend so I had to walk everywhere now.

I continued walking down the street, when I saw a figure running towards me. I kept walking and I got closer to that figure and even in this darkness I could tell that the figure was a female. She kept running towards me and I began to get a bit frightened " is she like stalking me?, what does she want from me?" I thought.

As the girl got even closer to me still, her pace never slowing I realized that she looked very familiar, that's when a question stunned me

" Is that Jade?"

**A/N omg im sorry this chapter is so insanely shorty but im wicked busy and thank you all for the reviews and if you guys have any suggestions for this story please send them to me! keep the reviews coming and i'll uptate as much as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - I don't even care

Jade's pov

I didn't care where I was going, I just kept running even though that was becoming increasingly harder because my ankle was beginning to throb harder and harder with every step I took. I could see a figure in the darkness , a male that kept studying me with confused looks and I was so focused at shooting glares at him, even though I knew he couldn't see me, that I didn't notice that I had lost of my flip-flops until I stepped on a big rock.

I cursed it out and continued to sprint along the sidewalk, I was at least a good 8 blocks away from my house. By now I was basically just pulling my left leg along with me, it took all my determination but I just telling myself that no matter what happened to me here was better then being in my house. I realized that at this point I didn't even care if I died right here in the middle of the sidewalk just as long as I never had to set foot into my house again.

I passed a fire hydrant, well I'd like to say that I passed by it with my dignity intact but I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice it until it was too late. I tripped over the stupid thing and almost landed on my face, but the figure caught me just before I hit the ground. I immediately found my feet and was about to attack the creepy guy for touching me when I realized something.

The male figure was Beck.

Beck's pov

I was right, the female figure was Jade who almost did an epic face plant into the ground. " Did the fire hydrant jump out at you?" I teased as she found her feet and I released my grip on her. The hand that I had on her back when I caught her was sticky and wet. Realizing this I lifted it up to examine it and it was smeared with a thick , crimson liquid

Blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - tell me

Beck's pov

I knew what it was , it was blood and it was Jade's blood. I stood there, stunned for a moment and then the world seemed to skip to another minute and I very calmly asked Jade

" why are you bleeding?"

" What are you talking about Beck I'm not bleeding I'm fine." Jade answered, trying to hide her pain but I could see it in her eyes anyway.

" I want to know what happened, Jade"

" Nothing! Ok nothing happened!" she yelled at me

" people don't just randomly start bleeding for no reason!" I said with growing anger.

" I, I fell down the stairs and hit my head on the railing , ok!" Jade yelled her anger growing by the second.

" That's what you told me last week , when you had bruises on you ankle." I told her remembering when she had come over to my RV the other night and I had believed her story.

" Beck! Just drop it! If I wanted to tell you what happened I would but I don't wanna talk about it so just back off!" she spat at me and began to stomp away, but she didn't make it far because I grabbed her wrist and refused to let go. She angerly slapped at my hands and yelled " let go Beck! I want to be alone!"

" Yeah and I want you to tell me what really happened to your head, but we can't always get what we want can we!" I was to the point of almost completely losing my temper with her.

" Leave me alone Beck I want to be alone!" Jade screamed at me again only this time I could hear the tears in her voice and she her eyes beginning to water a bit. I knew right then whatever had happened to Jade was something far worse than anything that had ever happened to her before.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Just be patient

Jade's pov

" I'm not telling you what happened because it's none of your business!" I yelled at Beck

I really did want to tell him what had happened and to be close to him and not be having a screaming match in the middle of the street. I wanted Beck to know I really did but I was to afraid of what his response would be, and I knew I wouldn't be able to stop him in his actions.

"I don't believe you, you're completely lying and we both know it, so just tell me already!" Beck yelled back he was very angry and I suspected that he didn't have the faintest idea of what had happened and that brought on a whole new wave of guilt because I knew that, that was also my fault for not being strong enough to tell him and stand up and face my fears. Correction, my fear, my only fear in the whole world, my father, Brian Steven West.

Beck's pov

I really have no idea how or what happened to Jade, my Jade, but I didn't understand why she wouldn't just tell me already because I was pretty sure anything was better then what I was thinking. As soon as I saw her current state one word popped into my mine without my meaning to, Rape, Jade being raped. And though I prayed to god that wasn't the case I couldn't really think of any other source of harm that could of come to her. Before you begin to hate me for this thought and wanting to know so bad what happened take this into consideration, I'm just concerned about her, and even if this is really the case, Rape then I'm not going to leave her, not ever, that's not the reason I care so much here. I'm about to yell again because I'm so frustrated with her but then she speaks as soon as I open my mouth.

" Beck listen I don't want to go on with this fight, I know that you want to know what happened and I will tell you, but you'll have to be patient, I'm in no mood or state to tell you tonight." she says her voice dreadful and lacking the fury I had expected to hear in it.

"ok, fine but don't think I'll simply forget about this." I say as I pick her up " come on you don't look as though as you could walk much farther if you wanted to so I'll take you back to my RV for the night."

" thanks" she mumbles

I carry Jade back to my RV but all I cant think is what could be so bad that happened to her that she wants me to" just be patient" and not her press her about it any further.

I don't know what happened but I do whatever it is it's much worse then I had anticipated.


End file.
